commando2fandomcom-20200213-history
Warlord Samurai
The Warlord Samurai is a boss in The Commando Series. It appears in the games Commando 2 and Commando Assault. In Commando 2, it serves as the final boss in each difficulty in Easy, Normal, and Hard. =Commando 2= ---- The Warlord Samurai appears in Missions 4, 8, and 12 in Commando 2. It is installed at the top of a tall tower-like rocket which is divided into sectors that the player has to go through in order to reach the final boss. When destroying the boss in Missions 4, 8, and 12, an escape craft would get out of the tower-like rocket. It shoots a blue laser ray and destroys the RX-09 when the player first comes to the last level of the rocket. The blue laser harms the player and cannot be dodged in any case, so the player must have enough health to endure fighting the head. The blue laser's damage is dependent on the difficulty. This boss can shoot fire balls all around it. It is the final boss and is quite weak, but the player is weakened because of the lower stages of the rocket. The rocket The rocket is the final boss of the game. It is made up of four sectors, by the following order (from the rocket's base to its top): #A rocket dispenser and three Red Japanese. The rockets can be destroyed and dodged by jumping, but are protected by a cover at first. When the cover is destroyed and the soldiers are killed, you can destroy the stage. #Three grenade launchers and an officer and two Nazis manning a laser cannon. The grenade launchers are very hard to dodge, so it is advised you destroy them. The laser cannon too. All weapons on this stage do less damage, but are hard to dodge. When you first enter this stage, it is advised to destroy the laser cannon as soon as possible using The Ultimate Destruction. This should take 2-3 seconds on Easy. The grenade launcher at the very top of the sector cannot hit the Character if he/she gets up close to the sector. This could be used to take a break. #Three rocket launchers and three torpedo launchers. The torpedoes are homing and can be dodged or destroyed, while the rockets will simply rain down on you. It is advised to shoot some to create a 'hole' in which the player can stay. Once all launchers are destroyed, the module falls, and reveals 4 dots that aim laser beams at the player. The dots should be struck with the most powerful explosive weapons unless the Character misses or if the Character lost too much health to endure the unavoidable laser. When all 4 dots are destroyed, you can destroy the stage. #The head is the Warlord Samurai. It shoots fire balls in a circle that changes periodically. By this point, the ammo is almost depleted from every weapon besides the ones with infinite ammo. The girl Character takes out the head slightly faster than the boy Character, when all ammo is gone. The glitch When using the RX-09 to confront the first sector, or any sector for that matter, there is a chance that when you get up close to a sector and fire at it, your character will fall off of the RX-09 to his/her death; giving up an attempt or more. Very demoralizing in Normal and Hard. Notes General *The Warlord Samurai is arguably the hardest boss in the game, if fought in Normal for the first time. The reason for this is that, the weapons provided and unlocked to you in Normal do not do enough immediate damage to the vital parts of the 3rd and 2nd sectors, and Warlord Samurai's head. By the part where the 4 red dots come out, the ammo for the weapons are most likely already depleted enough and the red dots take the most damage from the P25-Maisto, which can easily miss. Alternatively, one could forgo the P25-Maisto in exchange for usage of the C25 Marrugo and the DA Moonshadow. The weapons provided in Hard are incredibly powerful enough to have a much easier time on all the sectors on Hard, including potentially a weapon previously seen in Normal. *The Ultimate Destruction is the only thing that you have in this fight, so use it sparingly and save up as much ammo for the red dots as you can. "Sector 4" *Use the most powerful weapons available (Easy), DA Moonshadow (Normal and Hard), or Dragon Destructor (Hard) to kill the red-skinned Japanese soldiers quickly. If the DA Moonshadow is to be used here, one should be extremely careful of the missiles loading out prematurely into the process of killing the red-skinned Japanese soldiers, as the missiles can easily tear through a male Character player's health very fast. *The hardest part from this sector is to take out the sector itself. In order to conserve the most ammo, you will have to keep shooting at the sector with the Barreti, or, if you have space, then use the Desert Rat (Easy/Normal). *The best reference point to jump is when the first missile is at the middle of the screen. *Takes 5 direct hits from the missiles to die on Hard; be very careful to not mess up any timings of the jumps. *Health: 1,680 on Hard (shots from the Barreti). "Sector 3" *Use The Ultimate Destruction on the laser cannon because the laser cannon is unavoidable in the later Flash versions of the game, and you need health to take a hit on the final sector of the boss. "Sector 2" *Use The Ultimate Destruction, P25-Maisto, DA Moonshadow, Dominator, or Logan-35 (Easy and/or Normal); Pequeno-R25 (Hard) to take out most of the missile launchers. *For the red dots, they are easily taken out with combination from the C25 Marrugo, Logan-35, and Dominator (for Normal). The Dragon Destructor makes short work of them as well (Hard). The P25-Maisto tends to be unreliable to use against the red dots due to the missile being medium sized. *You must have enough health remaining after this point to survive the hit from the Warlord Samurai's laser mouth. "Sector 1"/Warlord Samurai *Use all available ammo left, tank the Warlord Samurai's laser mouth, and use the Knife, Barreti (Easy/Normal/Hard), or Desert Rat (Normal; if enough space), to whittle down the Warlord Samurai's massive amount of health. *The Warlord Samurai changes its shooting pattern periodically. Trivia *The Warlord Samurai is based on the Toschka Dalanue boss from Metal Slug 4. =Commando Assault= ---- In Commando Assault, the Warlord Samurai is used as a boss in the Level 5. Only its head is featured there, and it hovers towards the character's base. It shoots large bullets in a circle, which do about 100 damage each, so it is advised to constantly move around in order to avoid being hit. The Warlord Samurai is classified as an aircraft enemy, meaning that only you, the barbettes, and the base can shoot at it. Gallery Commando 2 Final Boss Rocket.png|A stitch of the entire rocket. Hurting warlord samurai in assault.png|Damaging the Warlord Samurai in the game Commando Assault. Warlord samurai.jpg|Getting struck by the unavoidable laser that the Warlord Samurai shoots, which eventually destroys the RX-09, in a hacked version of the game Commando 2. Category:Boss Category:Enemies Category:Commando 2 Category:Commando Assault